En Lo Profundo Del Bosque
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Alice y Jasper salen a cazar y se ponen cariñosos de más en medio del bosque. Alguien debería decirles que tengan más cuidado con dónde dejan la ropa, porque Edward podría encontrarla y armarles un escándalo. Lemon, dos capítulos. JxA
1. En Lo Profundo Del Bosque

**Este es mi primer lemmon (todavía no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, pensé que sólo me dedicaría a leerlos con culpa, pero aquí me tienen, jaja). Son dos capítulos, aunque el lemmon está sólo en este, o sea que sería como un one-shot con un epílogo bastante gracioso. **

**Son, como siempre, Alice y Jasper. Me inspiré en otro lemmon en inglés que leí por ahí donde la acción (nunca mejor puesta la palabra acción XD) también se desarrollaba en el bosque. Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta, tengan piedad, que no estoy acostumbrada a sacar a la luz mi lado perverso, jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la saga Crepúsculo. **

* * *

><p><strong>En Lo Profundo Del Bosque<strong>

Fascinante. Esa era la primera palabra que se le venía a Alice a la cabeza cuando veía a su marido cazar. A ese término, inmediatamente le seguían otros un poco menos decorosos. Insinuante, tentador, irresistible. Erótico.

Era veloz, el segundo más veloz de la familia, después de Edward. Era fuerte, el segundo más fuerte de la familia, después de Emmett. Era líder, el segundo más líder de la familia, después de Carlisle. Pero en conjunto, era el primero, y el único para Alice.

La pequeña vampira, con su sed de sangre ya saciada, se sentó en la rama de un árbol y observó la escena con ojos brillantes. Jasper aún estaba hambriento, y acababa de percibir el olor de un ciervo a una corta distancia. Siguiendo su olfato, comenzó a correr entre los árboles con gran destreza.

Alice, extasiada, no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Le encantaba ver la forma en que su marido soltaba el control cuando cazaba. Era, en momentos como ese, un animal salvaje, más salvaje aún que los que le servían de alimento. Sus ojos, todavía oscuros, se entrecerraban, concentrados en el objetivo. Su rostro se tensaba, resaltando aún más sus cicatrices, que a la grácil vampira se le antojaban hermosamente masculinas. Apretaba la mandíbula, los dientes, conteniendo el veneno que se formaba en su boca a medida que se acercaba a su presa; y los músculos de su cuerpo, aunque cubiertos por la gruesa tela de sus jeans y su buzo azul noche, se le hacían a Alice más evidentes, más marcados, más fuertes que nunca.

El sureño corrió a toda velocidad, y cuando el ciervo lo vio venir, ya era demasiado tarde. Intentó escapar, pero Jasper lo atrapó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alice lo observó mientras bebía la sangre tibia del animal. Solía mirarlo desde lejos, para no molestarlo mientras se alimentaba, por lo cual Jasper nunca alcanzaba a percatarse de las sensaciones que se producían en el interior de su esposa con sólo verlo en acción. Cuando hubo terminado, la muchacha del cabello oscuro saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba y se desplazó a su lado.

—¿Aún tienes hambre? —le preguntó con su voz de soprano.

—No, ya estoy satisfecho —le sonrió él. Llevándose una mano al rostro, se limpió con la cara externa de la muñeca los restos de sangre que aún quedaban en sus labios.

El gesto, completamente animal, similar al de un puma limpiándose las garras, tomó a Alice por sorpresa, y provocó que todas las sensaciones de unos minutos atrás regresaran a la superficie.

—¿Nos vamos a… —empezó Jasper, extendiéndole la mano, pero las emociones que emanaban de su esposa lo descolocaron—, …casa?

Percibiendo el ardor de Alice, el tejano arqueó una ceja con curiosidad, y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—Querida… ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó con picardía.

Alice quiso responder que no, que estaba perfectamente entera, controlada y digna, pero la verdad era que no. Jasper lo sabía muy bien, y al parecer tenía intenciones de jugar con ella. Sutilmente, con la sonrisa traviesa grabada en el rostro, le envió a su mujer una pequeña ola de deseo, y esperó su reacción.

—¡Oh! —Alice pegó un saltito y lo miró con ojos bien abiertos. En el lenguaje de Jasper, una pequeña ola de lujuria equivalía a algo así como una palmadita en el trasero. Cariñosa, pero bien sugerente.

—Jasper Whitlock, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —lo reprendió sorprendida, tratando de ahogar una pequeña risa.

—No me mires con esa cara, Ali, tú fuiste la que empezó —se defendió el rubio.

—Yo no empecé nada, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Ante la enorme mentira de su mujer, Jasper no pudo más que reírse.

—¿No te parece un poco absurdo mentirme a mí sobre tus emociones, querida?

Alice se hubiera reído, avergonzada, o hubiera intentado objetar algo, si no fuera porque el tono de voz de su marido anuló su pensamiento y sus acciones por completo. Amaba esa voz. Era grave, calma, profunda como un océano, y en ella se diluía ese acento sureño que provocaba mil y una sensaciones, moldeando las palabras, alargándolas a su antojo. A veces ni siquiera se llegaba a entender lo que decía, y sin embargo ese murmullo incomprensible alcanzaba para encantar a Alice y derretirla. Y es que a la pequeña duende le recordaba a un ronroneo, como si su Jasper fuera un tigre que ella había sabido amansar con su amor, y ahora le ronroneaba al oído, haciéndole cosquillas en el corazón.

La atracción que ejercía sobre Alice no le pasó desapercibida a Jasper. Muy por el contrario, lo notó al instante, y no pudo resistirse a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Acercándose a ella, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans antes de que la tentación de tocarla fuera demasiado fuerte. Quería esperar y hacerla esperar, desear y hacerla desear hasta que no pudieran aguantar un segundo más. Quería dejar lo mejor para el final.

Alice lo vio caminar hacia ella con el mismo aire animal de un minuto atrás. Le había clavado la mirada igual que a ese ciervo que ahora yacía muerto a unos metros de distancia. Seguía hambriento, pero tenía otro tipo de hambre. La única presa que podía saciarlo ahora era su esposa, y poco le hubiera importado a ella terminar igual que ese ciervo y morir en brazos de su amado, con sus labios marcados en la piel.

—Creo que es casi tan tonto como que yo te mienta sobre lo que pienso hacer en el futuro, ¿no? —Jasper continuó hablando, y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Alice. Entonces acercó sus labios a su oído, y le susurró—: Casi tan tonto como negarte que estoy a punto de acorralarte contra ese árbol que está detrás de ti y comerte a besos.

Las palabras de Jasper dispararon en Alice un deseo mucho mayor que cualquier ola de lujuria que él podría haberle enviado. Si su corazón aún funcionara, probablemente estaría sufriendo de taquicardia en ese momento. Ni que hablar de lo que sintió cuando las intenciones de Jasper se plasmaron ante sus ojos en una vívida visión. Lo iba a hacer, estaba más que decidido, y Alice no iba a detenerlo.

La pasión, brotando a mares desde lo más profundo de la joven vampira, pronto fue demasiada para Jasper y, dejando toda racionalidad de lado, escuchando sólo su instinto, el hombre de los cabellos dorados eliminó en un segundo la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Sus labios se precipitaron contra los de ella, y el impulso de su cuerpo la obligó a retroceder hasta que su pequeña espalda se topó con el árbol que estaba detrás. Jasper no demoró en atraparla, sus palmas contra el árbol, una a cada lado de la diminuta figura de su mujer, sin dejar de besarla jamás.

Rindiéndose al inevitable llamado en su interior, Alice lo atrajo hacia sí con sus delicados brazos y se aferró a él como si de ello dependiera su existencia. Sin pausa pero con prisa, casi con desesperación, sus labios se fundieron en un beso más propio de una noche en una suite nupcial que de una mañana en el bosque tras sesenta años de matrimonio. Sesenta años, sesenta segundos… qué más daba, si les corría por dentro el mismo fuego de la primera vez que se encontraron, o aún mayor.

Era como si no se hubieran visto por años, como si de pronto notaran que todavía quedaba tiempo por recuperar de esas tres décadas que estuvieron buscándose, allá por los años '20, '30, '40. Como si todos los besos, todas las caricias compartidas, aún no alcanzaran a compensar el tiempo que pasaron lejos el uno del otro. Como si ahora, en un momento en medio del bosque, quisieran condensar treinta años de amor que no pudieron ser, porque aún no había llegado el momento de estar juntos.

Jasper quería ser suave, quería ser paciente como lo era en cada momento de amor con Alice. Quería, pero no podía. Su propia urgencia se mezclaba con la de su alma gemela, y se le hacía imposible no perder el control en sus labios. Pronto su lengua se enredó con la de ella en la danza más dulce y placentera que podían imaginarse. El sureño posó sus manos estratégicamente en la nuca de su esposa, los pulgares sobre sus blancas mejillas, el resto de sus dedos enredados en el oscuro cabello corto. Era la manera perfecta de profundizar el beso, de hacerlo más intenso a cada segundo.

Las tersas manos de la vampira se hundieron a su vez en los rizos color miel de su compañero antes de bajar por sus hombros. Podía sentir cada músculo de su espalda, tieso como el mármol, contrayéndose bajo la ropa. Por su parte, Jasper no demoró en recorrer la figura de su mujer, bajando por su cintura, sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Colocando sus manos por detrás de las rodillas de ella, levantó el menudo cuerpo de su esposa en sus brazos hasta que los ojos de Alice estuvieron al mismo nivel que los de él.

Con un grácil movimiento, la muchacha enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su marido. Si le quedaba alguna duda de lo enardecido que estaba Jasper, la presión en la entrepierna del tejano le dijo todo lo que le faltaba saber.

—¡Oh! —exclamó pícaramente una vez más, con su voz de soprano, al sentir contra su cuerpo la reacción que le había provocado a su esposo—. ¿Te aprietan los jeans, cariño? —le susurró, sonriendo.

—No me apretaban cuando salí de casa, querida —le respondió él, su arrastrado acento sureño saliendo de nuevo a la superficie, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Sus manos marcadas de cicatrices se deslizaron por sus muslos y de vuelta hacia arriba, arrastrando con ellas la fina tela de la pollera de Alice.

—Gran día para ponerte un vestido, amor.

—Y tú que decías que era mala idea salir a cazar con esta ropa —le recordó riendo, mientras disfrutaba el roce del cálido aire contra su helada piel.

—Qué bueno que no me hiciste caso —murmuró él con su media sonrisa, antes de volver a besar sus labios con pasión.

La lujuria empezó a salir de Jasper a un ritmo cada vez más creciente. Era imparable, como las olas del mar, una atrás de otra. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban a un paso de perder el control, si es que no lo habían perdido ya, en un lugar en el que no les correspondía. Pero era tarde, muy tarde para detenerse.

—Ali… —le preguntó él, intentando fallidamente hablar sin separar sus labios de los de ella—. ¿Quieres… que vayamos… a casa? —murmuró entre besos.

—¿Crees… que puedas… aguantar hasta allá? —respondió ella de la misma forma, como si le doliera apartarse de su boca por más de tres palabras seguidas.

—¿Sinceramente? —rió él contra sus labios—. No.

Ella rió con él, y lo besó otra vez.

—Tampoco yo —confesó.

El pequeño diálogo bastó para sellar el acuerdo. Implícitamente, acababan de afirmarse el uno al otro que no se irían de ese bosque hasta que no se hubieran unido en una sola alma, y en un solo cuerpo.

Retomando los besos y las caricias con renovada pasión, los dedos de la pequeña bailarina se escurrieron debajo de la ropa de su esposo, y rozaron las cicatrices grabadas en su espalda. Eran únicas, y así de única se sentía Alice por poder decirle al mundo que sólo ella las había acariciado, sólo ella las había besado cada noche, una y otra vez. Sólo en ella había confiado Jasper para verlas y tocarlas, para sanarlas con su cariño. Por mucho que a algunos pudieran parecerles desagradables o intimidantes, para Alice no había nada más atractivo, más sensual, en la faz de la tierra.

Jasper imitó el movimiento de sus manos, levantando el vestido de Alice hasta la cintura para acariciar la suave piel bajo sus dedos. El deseo lo estaba consumiendo, así como parecía consumirse el espacio dentro de sus pantalones.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, cariño —le susurró ella en el oído, mientras él le besaba el cuello.

Como pudo, dado que el espacio entre ambos se había vuelto demasiado estrecho, deslizó una mano entre su cuerpo y el de él y bajó el cierre de sus jeans. El leve roce de los exquisitos dedos sobre sus boxers bastó para que Jasper soltara un gruñido de placer. Sabiendo que no iba a poder soportar mucho más, el sureño se apresuró a apartar la mano de Alice de su entrepierna, y en cambio intentó deshacerse de la lencería de su compañera. Pronto notó que, para quitársela completamente, la única manera era desamarrar sus piernas de su cintura, volver a depositarla sobre el suelo, y recién ahí remover la fina prenda. Un derroche de preciosos segundos que podría aprovechar estrechándola contra su cuerpo, recorriéndola entera. No, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, ni siquiera para conservar intacta su preciosa ropa interior.

—Mis disculpas, señorita —le dijo anticipadamente con su acento sureño, y procedió a arrancarle la braga de un tirón, arrojándola a la distancia, sin apartar la vista de su amada ni siquiera para fijarse dónde caía el pequeño trozo de tela.

—¡Jazz! —le dijo ella riendo, sorprendida y divertida a la vez con las acciones de su marido.

—Lo siento, querida, tu esposo está un poco falto de delicadeza el día de hoy —se disculpó el rubio simpáticamente, antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de ella una vez más. La lujuria se hizo entonces imposible de soportar, y Jasper se encontró murmurándole al oído—: Alice…, no… puedo… más.

—Entonces… no esperes… más…, mi amor —le rogó ella.

Ese fue todo el estímulo que Jasper necesitó para dejar que el instinto animal y el amor por Alice se apoderaran de él por completo. Bajó sus jeans y sus boxers sólo lo necesario, no pudiendo esperar un solo segundo más para unirse a ella, y en un movimiento veloz se hundió en lo profundo de su ser. De sus bocas escaparon dos gemidos que resonaron a lo largo y ancho del bosque, así como lo harían todos los que seguirían a continuación.

Jasper estaba tan absorto en su mujer, tan perdido en ella y en sus emociones, que en ese momento poco perduraba del hombre paciente que solía ser cada noche estando con Alice. Tenía una dulce tendencia a tratarla con cuidado, como una frágil muñequita de cristal que podría romperse ante el roce de sus marcadas y deslucidas manos. Quería protegerla de todos, incluso de él mismo, de su propia fuerza, entonces se encargaba de que cada momento de intimidad fuera suave físicamente e intenso en emociones. Pero esta vez, tal como lo había dicho en broma unos minutos atrás, la delicadeza estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance.

No sabía bien por qué. Quizás fuera porque la pasión de Alice lo había sorprendido con el estómago lleno, y por lo tanto con sus fuerzas recargadas y su vigor a punto máximo. Quizás fuera que todavía traía a flor de piel el instinto animal de la caza. Quizás fuera la excitación de lo prohibido, de tomar a su esposa contra un árbol en medio del bosque, donde estaba el peligro de ser descubiertos. O quizás fuera todo eso junto, sumado al intenso, permanente deseo por Alice que siempre estaba latente, esperando para salir cada vez que estaban solos. Fuera por lo que fuera, Jasper había perdido el control sobre sus manos, sobre sus labios, sobre su cuerpo entero, y no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar por el frenesí del momento.

Alice lo sintió al instante. Su amante estaba particularmente vital, y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Muy por el contrario, lo estaba disfrutando. Su hombría se ahondaba en ella con más intensidad de lo habitual, casi embistiéndola, y a ritmo más acelerado del que Jasper solía mantener en los primeros minutos de intimidad.

—Cuánta energía, Sr. Whitlock —le comentó ella, complacida, justo antes de que Jasper encontrara un punto dulce en su interior y le robara un gemido extremadamente hondo.

La brusquedad del sonido hizo que Jasper saliera de su arrebato por un momento, preocupado por no dañar a Alice en el desenfreno de su pasión. Con una mano bajo sus piernas, sosteniéndola firmemente, el tejano posó la otra sobre la blanca mejilla de su esposa y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

—Ali, ¿estás bien? ¿Te estoy lastimando? —le preguntó con ternura, dejando por un minuto su lado animal a un costado. No quería detenerse, pero por Alice lo haría si fuera necesario.

La pequeña vampira se sintió derretir en los brazos de su esposo ante tamaño gesto de amor. No importaba qué tan fuera de control estuviera Jasper, no importaba cuánto se apoderara de él el instinto salvaje, él era ante todo un caballero sureño, y el bienestar de ella siempre estaba primero para él. Por mucho que su deseo coordinara sus acciones en ese momento, Jasper no dudaría un segundo en sacrificar su propio placer y hacer lo imposible por recuperar el control si con ello evitaba cualquier mínimo daño que pudiera ocasionarle a Alice.

—No, cariño, estoy perfecta —le aseguró ella con una sonrisa, despejando las dudas de su marcado rostro a la vez que acariciaba los dorados rizos que caían sobre él—. Por favor no te detengas.

Las últimas palabras fueron como un ruego, y le permitieron a Jasper relajarse y dejarse llevar nuevamente, aunque con un poco menos de desesperación y una dosis extra de ternura.

—Claro que estás perfecta. Eres perfecta, Alice —le susurró, luego de besarla.

Frente con frente, nariz con nariz, los ojos de Jasper se perdieron en los de Alice, los de Alice en los de Jasper. Así permanecieron los siguientes minutos, inmóviles, excepto por el ininterrumpido vaivén de sus caderas moviéndose al compás. El sureño acompañaba ahora cada empuje con un tenue beso, apenas un roce de labios, mientras se deleitaba observando la manera en que el rostro de su amante se contraía de placer. Alice cerraba los ojos, se mordía los labios, y Jasper se volvía loco de sólo verla, contento de ser él quien provocara ese goce.

Semejante orgullo contorneó también el rostro de Jasper en una media sonrisa, mientras aumentaba poco a poco el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro de su mujer. Lo que a Alice más le gustaba de su intimidad con Jasper, y lo que a su humilde parecer hacía de su marido el mejor amante que una mujer podría soñar, era justamente el poder que tenía para saber el segundo exacto en que ella necesitaba más de él. El rubio conocía de memoria los mil y un matices de las emociones y las sensaciones de Alice. Las percibía, las reconocía, y actuaba en consecuencia, sabiendo también los resultados de sus acciones. La conocía incluso mejor de lo que se conocía ella misma. Por eso, antes siquiera de que Alice procesara sus necesidades, Jasper ya las había decodificado y sabía que era el momento de incrementar la velocidad, la potencia, la profundidad de sus movimientos. De amarla mucho más intensamente, físicamente hablando.

Así lo hizo, y Alice se lo agradeció amarrando sus piernas aún más a su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí con toda la fuerza que tenía, y endulzándole el oído con suspiros y gemidos. La sensación de tenerlo así, tan dentro suyo, sin saber dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde comenzaba el de él, sumado a la lujuria que involuntariamente brotaba de Jasper a borbotones, era una combinación inmejorable. Si seguían así no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más, pensó, y, a juzgar por la manera en que su esposo ahora hundía la cabeza en su cuello para ahogar los gruñidos de su garganta, era poco probable que él resistiera más que ella.

Un crujido a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sólo entonces notó lo mucho que se estaba moviendo el árbol contra el que Jasper la tenía acorralada. Tan fervientes habían sido sus actividades, que ahora un pobre integrante del bosque estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

—A.. amor…, el… el árbol —le indicó Alice, en un fallido intento de hablar sin gemir.

—¿Qué árbol? —preguntó él entre besos, tan abstraído estaba de todo lo que los rodeaba.

—El árbol… se… ay, Jazz… se va a caer… el árbol.

—Ah… el árbol… —se percató Jasper—. ¿Se va… a caer?

—En dos minutos… exactamente… si no nos… ah, si no nos movemos.

—Yo creo que nos estamos moviendo bastante, querida —bromeó el sureño, por fin logrando soltar una frase entera de corrido.

—Si no nos… si no nos movemos de lugar, tonto —Alice rió y exhaló a la vez.

Jasper miró hacia arriba y, notando la forma en que las ramas se zamarreaban en lo alto, comprobó que efectivamente el gran árbol estaba peligrosamente cerca de ser derribado, a menos que dejaran de empujarlo de esa manera.

—Entonces agárrate fuerte, querida, nos vamos para abajo —le dijo el sureño con su irresistible media sonrisa, y tomándola enérgicamente en sus brazos, sin salir jamás de su cuerpo, la apartó del árbol y descendió con ella hasta el suelo. Una vez que las rodillas gastadas de sus jeans hubieron tocado tierra, Jasper recostó a Alice y se inclinó sobre ella.

Fue entonces, admirando la belleza de Alice y sintiéndose un tanto acalorado, que se percató de que aún tenían toda la ropa puesta, excepto por las desafortunadas bragas de su mujer, que quién sabe dónde habían ido a parar en el medio de todo eso. Rápidamente se deshizo de su buzo y la remera negra que llevaba debajo, dándole a su compañera una vista más que agradable de su torso desnudo. Hubiera podido deshacerse también de sus jeans y boxers, pero de nuevo, hacerlo sin separarse un segundo de Alice requería tiempo y paciencia, dos cosas con las que Jasper no contaba en ese momento, y ciertamente no estaba en sus planes alejarse ni medio centímetro de la piel de su amada.

Alice paseó sus manos por el pecho musculoso de su marido y se mordió el labio inferior, totalmente complacida. El gesto sedujo a Jasper de tal manera, que el rubio se recostó totalmente sobre ella y, besando su cuello, reanudó la íntima danza de sus cuerpos al acelerado ritmo anterior.

Esta vez, sus marcadas manos se perdieron bajo el vestido de Alice, subiendo por su vientre y acariciando la suave curva de sus senos, sus dedos despilfarrando innumerables olas de pasión. La pequeña bailarina, completamente estimulada, aferró sus piernas a la cintura de su marido como si en ello se le fuera la existencia, tratando de atraerlo hacia sí más y más.

Esa fue la sutil señal que le hizo saber al intuitivo vampiro que su esposa estaba llegando a la cumbre de su deseo. Era el último tramo, y Jasper iba a darle lo mejor de sí, como siempre lo hacía.

Desató entonces las delicadas piernas amarradas a su cintura y, muy suavemente, las levantó en sus brazos hasta que cada pequeño tobillo de Alice quedó firmemente ubicado sobre cada uno de sus fuertes hombros. La respuesta emocional fue instantánea, incluso antes de que el tejano realizara movimiento alguno. Y es que la pequeña psíquica no necesitaba ver el futuro para saber lo que le esperaba. Conocía de sobra el placer que le provocaba estar con Jasper así, hacer el amor con él en esa posición.

—¿Me permite, Sra Whitlock? —le preguntó como buen caballero que era, acomodándose en un nuevo ángulo.

Alice casi se deja ir en ese mismo momento, sólo por la intensidad de emociones que estaba experimentando. En primer lugar, estaba en medio del bosque uniéndose en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba hacía casi 90 años. En segundo lugar, ese hombre la estaba bañando en olas de lujuria a cada segundo que pasaba, como si su propio deseo no fuera suficiente para volverse loca por él. Y en tercer lugar, acababa de llamarla 'Sra. Whitlock', un nombre que, por tener que fingir ser solo novios delante de los humanos, se había convertido para ellos en algo especial, privado. Un nombre que él sólo usaba con ella cuando estaban solos en la intimidad, y que a ella le despertaba no sólo un gran orgullo sino también un enorme placer.

Consumida por la pasión, y sabiendo que no resistiría mucho tiempo más, Alice decidió pagarle con la misma moneda y devolverle un comentario que le hiciera perder del todo el control.

—Tómeme, Sr. Whitlock —le sonrió provocativamente—. Soy completamente suya.

El sureño no necesitó más invitación para hundirse en ella y robarle un grito de pasión. Era la posición favorita de ambos, eso lo habían descubierto hacía tiempo. Jasper se sentía completamente en control, algo que disfrutaba de sobra, y plenamente acogido en el sexo de su mujer, tan cálido para él. Alice, por su parte, no podía deleitarse más en las sensaciones que le producía sentir la hombría de su marido tan profundamente en su interior.

—Jazz… Jazz… Jaaaazzzzz… Jaaaassssspeeeerrrrr…

No duraron más de dos minutos. Los gemidos de Alice se hicieron eco en los gruñidos de Jasper, y el clímax de ella disparó el de él. Jasper llenó cada espacio de su ser con el dulce líquido de su amor y, bajando las piernas de Alice a su posición inicial, se desplomó sobre ella, sintiéndose morir en los pequeños brazos de su esposa, que aún temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Ali… —le dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, llenando su rostro de besos mientras ella disfrutaba los últimos momentos de su clímax—. Te amo… te amo…

—Y yo te amo a ti, Jazz… —le susurró ella, acariciando sus cabellos color miel—. Eres el mejor esposo del mundo.

Jasper rodó sobre su espalda con su mujer en brazos y sonrió satisfecho. Esa era la única razón de su existencia: ser un buen marido para Alice, que ella estuviera orgullosa de ser su esposa y fuera feliz con él. Si eso estaba cumplido, poco le importaba todo lo demás.

Sintiendo las cosquillas del amor de Jasper por todo el cuerpo, Alice no pudo evitar una pequeña risita.

—Eres asombroso, cariño —le dijo con su suave voz de soprano, descansando su cabeza en su pecho mientras delineaba las cicatrices en él dibujadas—. No se me ocurre ningún otro hombre que después de 60 años de casado sea tan apasionado como para arrebatar a su mujer así, en el medio del bosque.

Jasper rió ante el simpático comentario.

—Eso es porque ningún otro hombre tiene la suerte de tenerte a ti de esposa, querida —le susurró, besándole los negros cabellos.

—Te agradezco el cumplido, amor, pero de todas formas me sorprendiste. Y sabes lo difícil que es sorprenderme a mí.

—Lo sé —sonrió Jasper con un movimiento de cabeza—. Aunque no deberías sorprenderte tanto. Sabes que lo que siento por ti no se desvanece con los años, Alice. Cada momento contigo me enamoro más… y te deseo más. Así que si en el futuro te vuelves a poner así de provocadora como te pusiste hace un rato, seguramente me vas a volver a enloquecer y te voy a volver a arrebatar en el medio del bosque, o donde sea que estemos —rió el sureño.

Alice alzó su pequeña cabeza para mirarlo con ojos pícaros y soñadores.

—Eso no suena nada mal. Empezaré a usar vestidos más seguido, por si acaso.

Jasper no pudo evitar la risa que escapó de sus labios.

—Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras —le dijo, meneando la cabeza.

Y así se quedaron abrazados, deseando que el momento no se terminara jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no soy tan explícita en el vocabulario, pero este es mi estilo, me parece que es mucho mejor sugerir al extremo pero sin llegar a mostrar del todo, así pueden dejar algunos detallecitos a la imaginación. No sé, será que soy demasiado poética, pero hasta me parece más sexy referirme a la hombría de Jasper que a ese gigante pedazo de... bueno, ya saben, jajaja, algunos somos más sutiles, otros menos.<strong>

**El próximo y último capítulo, para que ya tengan una idea de lo que se van a encontrar, es sobre cómo Edward encuentra en el bosque las bragas rotas de cierto monstruito, pero piensa que son de Rosalie y le hace saber lo desagradable que se le hace ir encontrando ropa interior por el camino. Después se suma Emmett, gracioso como siempre, y por fin aparecen Alice y Jasper, y Edward recibe la terrible noticia de que las bragas que se encontró son de su hermanita menor XD**

**Si pueden dejar algún review, se los voy a agradecer muchísimo. Como dice la mayoría, si llegaron a leer hasta acá, entonces regálenme unos segunditos de su tiempo para contarme qué les pareció el fic. Gracias!**


	2. El Lado Travieso

**Aquí la segunda y última parte. Espero que les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>El Lado Travieso<strong>

Edward llegó a su casa hecho una furia. Tanto, que al abrir la puerta de entrada casi se le sale el picaporte de la fuerza y la bronca que traía contenida.

—Contigo quería hablar —le dijo a su rubia hermana, al verla sentada plácidamente en el sillón, pintándose las uñas de los pies.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le contestó ella indiferente, sin siquiera levantar la mirada—. Va a tener que esperar, Edward, en este momento estoy ocupada.

—Rosalie Lillian Hale, tú y yo vamos a hablar en este mismo instante, ¿me oyes? —le replicó el joven de cabellos cobrizos. Definitivamente no estaba de humor para soportar los desplantes de su querida hermana.

La bella vampira tapó el pequeño recipiente que contenía el esmalte de uñas color carmín y lo depositó en la mesita de café, donde descansaban sus delicados pies mientras se secaba la pintura. A continuación, se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió a Edward una de sus miradas fulminantes.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa que llegas con ese carácter? ¿Te bebiste un oso en mal estado o qué?

—En primer lugar, tú eres la reina del mal carácter, así que eres la menos indicada para exigirme que esté de buen humor. Y en segundo lugar, tú traerías la misma cara si estuvieras cazando lo más plácidamente y de repente te encontraras con esto en el camino—. Enfatizando la palabra '_esto_', el menor de los Cullen se apresuró a mostrar en alto un pequeño trozo de tela negra que traía en la mano derecha.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Ah, no sabes lo que es —le contestó Edward, irónico.

—No, sabelotodo, no lo sé. Ilumíname con tus conocimientos, por favor —le dijo ella, devolviéndole gentilmente la ironía.

—Esto, mi querida hermanita, son un par de bragas rotas que aparentemente una Barbie arrogante con las hormonas en ebullición dejó tiradas en el bosque después de alguna de sus aventuras sexuales con el gran Emmett.

—¿Yo qué? —dijo el robusto vampiro del cabello oscuro, bajando por las escaleras.

—Tú y tu mujer, que se la pasan haciéndolo en todos lados y después yo tengo que andar encontrándome su ropa interior tirada por ahí.

—Sinceramente, Edward… —comenzó a decirle Rosalie, sin siquiera levantarse del sillón—, … lo que tú pienses de mí o de nosotros me importa poco y nada. Si queremos hacerlo aquí, o donde cazas, o en el medio de un acto escolar, eso no te incumbe.

—En el medio de un acto escolar, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? —murmuró Emmett con picardía, sentándose en el sillón junto a su mujer mientras una serie de imágenes más que interesantes desfilaban por su cabeza.

Edward leyó su mente sin querer y lo miró con cara de asco.

—Ey, es mi cabeza, ¿para qué te metes si no te gusta lo que hay dentro? —le contestó el morocho con una relajada sonrisa.

—De todas formas… —prosiguió Rosalie—, …y lamentablemente para ti, Edward, que tanto te gusta señalarme con el dedo, tengo que decirte dos cosas. En primer lugar, Emmett y yo no tenemos sexo en el bosque. No me gusta hacerlo con todos esos insectos dando vueltas por ahí.

—Me consta. Mira que insistí mil veces, pero no hay caso —comentó Emmett.

—Y en segundo lugar —continuó la rubia—, esa ropa interior no es mía —concluyó con una mueca.

Edward rodó los ojos y la miró incrédulo.

—Así que no es tuya. ¿Y de quién es, de Esme? Claro, debe ser de ella, ya sabes que nuestra madre es una descocada y le encanta ir regando lencería por todo el mundo —le dijo, irónico—. De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que le gusta jugar a Hansel y Gretel, nomás que en lugar de dejar migas de pan va tirando bragas y sostenes por el camino para no perderse en el bosque.

—Ay, Edward, con mamá no, no me hagas imaginarme esas cosas —le dijo Emmett, incómodo como pocas veces se lo veía.

—Mira, hermanito. No sé de quién es eso, pero no es mío, y sinceramente no me importa un rábano si me crees o no —insistió Rosalie—. Pero si fueras la mitad de inteligente de lo que crees que eres, usarías tu poder para leer mi mente y te darías cuenta que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Justamente porque soy inteligente no uso mis poderes contigo, porque sé que eres tan tramposa como para creerte tu propia mentira para que yo también me la crea, pero ni pienses que voy a caer en eso —retrucó el joven vampiro.

Rosalie bufó y se puso de pie, las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eres imbécil o qué, Edward? ¡Te digo que no es mía! ¿Crees que tendría algún problema en decírtelo si lo fuera?

—Tranquila, bebé —Emmett se levantó del sillón y se paró junto a su esposa, rodeando con un brazo sus hombros para mantener su furia bajo control. Menos mal que él no se tomaba las cosas tan a pecho como sus hermanos—. A ver, Edward, dame eso.

Antes de que el menor de los hermanos entendiera qué le estaba pidiendo, Emmett le arrebató el pedazo de tela negra como si de un banderín se tratara. A continuación, observó la misteriosa prenda y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no son de Rose.

—No vas a decirme que conoces de memoria toda la lencería de tu mujer como para saber si son de ella o no —le dijo Edward, claramente desconfiado.

—Por supuesto —alardeó el morocho—. Además, es evidente que estas bragas no fueron arrancadas por mí —sentenció, como Sherlock Holmes a su querido Watson.

—¿Cómo demonios puedes sabes eso? —La cara de Edward mezclaba asombro con pura incredulidad, y el joven vampiro ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta de boca de su hermano mayor.

—Fácil. Éstas las arrancaron con la mano, se nota en la costura. En cambio yo las arranco con los dientes.

Edward lo miró con cara de haber chupado un limón. ¿Por qué tenía que tener toda esa información sobre las conductas sexuales de Emmett y Rosalie, información totalmente innecesaria para su vida? Aunque por otro lado, no dejaba de asombrarle la sabiduría y la sagacidad de Emmett con respecto al sexo. Si tuviera la mitad de esos conocimientos en lo que a estudios se refiere, sería el mejor alumno de todo Forks.

Una vez recuperado de las palabras del más robusto de los Cullen, a Edward se le ocurrió que quizás su hermano podía develar el misterio, si es que esa ropa efectivamente no era de Rosalie, cosa que todavía dudaba y mucho.

—Bueno, hermano, ya que eres todo un experto, ¿puedes decirme de quién es?

Como todo desafío, Emmett lo aceptó encantado. La manera más efectiva de averiguarlo, aunque también la más grosera, era tratar de sentir el aroma de la persona a la que pertenecía. Tras unos segundos de duda, acercó el trocito de tela a su nariz y lo olfateó.

—¡Ay, Emmett! —lo reprendió Rosalie, y eso que ya estaba acostumbrada al proceder poco apropiado de su marido.

—Mira que eres desagradable —agregó Edward, poniéndose de acuerdo con su hermana por primera vez en la tarde.

—Bueno, ¿no querías saber? —se encogió de hombros el de cabello oscuro—. De todas formas no huelo nada, habrá estado muchos días ahí afuera en la tierra.

Edward recuperó la prenda y la volvió a observar, como si detrás de ella se encontrara un misterio que necesitaba develar. Si no era de Rosalie, ¿entonces de quién era? De una humana seguramente no, ningún mortal se adentraría tanto en el bosque sólo para tener sexo, sobre todo contando los animales sueltos que andaban por ahí. ¿De una vampira nómada o de otro clan? Poco probable. Si hubiera alguien más de su especie en los alrededores seguramente ya lo sabrían. Pero entonces, ¿de quién diablos eran esas bragas?

—Rose, a que no sabes… —se oyó la voz de Alice ni bien cruzó la puerta de entrada, sus pasos seguidos por los de Jasper. Ni bien la pequeña vampira posó sus ojos sobre Edward y lo que colgaba de su mano, su boca se transformó en una diminuta _O_—. Edward, ¿qué haces con eso? —le preguntó atónita, reconociendo al instante su ropa interior.

El del cabello cobrizo no tardó en leerle la mente y devolverle la mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Es tuya? —le respondió con otra pregunta, sus ojos redondos como platos.

Jasper frunció el ceño y miró alternadamente a Edward y a Alice. Si usualmente le molestaba quedar afuera de sus conversaciones privadas, más le molestaba ahora que su hermano tenía en la mano una prenda íntima que al parecer le pertenecía a su esposa.

En eso se escuchó la estrepitosa carcajada de Emmett y la voz de Rosalie que declaraba triunfal:

—¡Te dije que no era mía! A ver, dile a Alice ahora todo lo que me dijiste a mi antes.

—¡Así que la enana es la exhibicionista, jajaja! —siguió riendo Emmett. Si había una pareja de la que no esperaba que se descontrolaran en el bosque, esos eran Alice y Jasper.

—Cállense un poco, ¿quieren? —les contestó Edward con una mirada letal antes de volver a concentrarse en los recién llegados a la sala—. Y tú no me mires con esa cara de asesino serial, Jasper, que esto no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

—Tal vez no te estaría mirando con esta cara si me explicaras cómo es que llegó a tus manos un pedazo de ropa interior de mi mujer —respondió el rubio, un tanto indignado.

—Pues tal vez este pedazo de ropa interior de tu mujer no habría llegado a mis manos si ustedes no se anduvieran arrancando la ropa y tirándola por el bosque para que yo la encuentre cuando salgo a cazar —retrucó Edward.

Los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron como los de una lechuza.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que estaba yo muy tranquilo en el bosque terminando con un buen venado, cuando de pronto miré al costado y me encontré con este pedazo de tela, que ahora me vengo a enterar que son los restos de las bragas que calculo le habrás arrancado tú a mi hermanita menor —concluyó el pianista de la familia, arrojándole a Jasper la susodicha prenda en el medio del rostro.

Emmett no tardó en volver a reírse, esta vez de la cara de asombro de su hermano el sureño, al que ahora se le empezaban a escapar unas importantes olas de vergüenza.

—¡Por fin te animas a un poco de sexo al aire libre, hermano! —lo alentó Emmett a carcajadas—. ¿Qué tal el bosque? ¿Se la pasa bien entre los árboles?

—Emmett, ¿me harías el favor de cerrar tu grandísima boca? —le dijo Jasper, furioso y avergonzado a la vez.

—Perdón, Edward —murmuró Alice, sintiéndose igual de abochornada que su marido—. No era nuestra intención que… que te encontraras con eso… Es que… no… no nos dimos cuenta y… y después no la encontramos y… y eso.

—Ya, Alice, qué tienes que andar explicándole a este imbécil lo que haces con tu marido —intervino Rosalie, alzando bandera contra Edward y en defensa del sexo libre.

—Tú no te metas, Rose —censuró el cobrizo.

—Tú me metiste en esto desde el momento en que me acusaste de andar regando mi ropa interior en tu lugar de almuerzo.

—Es que de ti me lo esperaba, pero de Alice no.

—A poco te pensaste que Jasper se había casado con una monja —rió Emmett—. Ya decía yo que éstos dos tenían su lado travieso, aunque nunca creí que aquí el Jazz era de los que se ponen juguetones en el medio del bosque.

—Emmett, una más y te doy una paliza —le advirtió el tejano, preguntándose cómo era posible que todo el pudor que sin querer estaba proyectando no lo afectara al grandulón en lo más mínimo.

—Aquí la pregunta es por qué rayos tengo que estar encontrándome la ropa interior de toda la familia por cada lado al que voy —insistió Edward—. Hace dos semanas fue el sostén verde fluor de Rosalie en mi auto…

—Ése sí no es mío, a mi no me queda el fluor —comentó Alice por lo bajo.

—…Ahora me encuentro las bragas de Alice en donde estoy cazando —Edward continuó su descargo—. ¿Qué sigue, los calzones de Carlisle encima de mi piano? ¡De verdad se los digo, es inaguantable!

—¡Pues múdate, así no tienes que soportarnos! —le gritó la rubia.

—Múdate tú, yo llegué primero —le recordó el cobrizo.

—Bueno, basta —interrumpió Alice—. Tienes razón, Edward, lo sentimos, no tienes por qué enterarte de lo que hacemos.

El pianista agradeció el gesto a la pequeña bailarina con una suave inclinación de cabeza, y luego miró a Jasper.

—Sí, por supuesto… Yo… siento que te hayas enterado… —dijo el sureño, suprimiendo un _«__pero ni sueñes que te pida perdón por lo que hicimos porque no lo lamento para nada»_. Lástima que se olvidó del don de su hermano para leer mentes.

—Qué considerado eres, Jasper —le dijo Edward rodando los ojos—. ¿Les puedo pedir algo, a todos?

Todos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —dijo Alice.

—Dinos —dijo Jasper.

—Depende —dijo Emmett.

—No —dijo Rosalie.

Edward se limitó a rodar los ojos otra vez antes de hablar.

—Ustedes son libres de hacer sus cosas donde se les plazca, eso es decisión suya y no lo discuto.

—Menos mal —acotó Rosalie con ironía.

—Pero ya que tengo que vivir con ustedes dos haciéndolo como conejos —señaló a Emmett y a Rose, y después giró para apuntar a Alice y a Jasper— y ustedes dos bañando toda la casa de lujuria cada vez que lo hacen, que dicho sea de paso también es bastante seguido, al menos tengan un poco de consideración. Me parece que ya es más que suficiente con escucharlos, verlos y encima sentirlos aquí en casa, como para que ni siquiera pueda escaparme al bosque sin tener que ir pateando la lencería de mis hermanas por el camino. Así que háganlo donde se les pegue la regalada gana, pero traten de que yo no me entere, ¿quieren?

—Sí, Edward —dijo Alice.

—Está bien, Edward —dijo Jasper.

—Lo intentaremos, Edward —dijo Emmett.

—Vete al diablo, Edward —dijo Rosalie.

El cobrizo se mordió la lengua para no sacársela a Rose por ser tan engreída, y sin una palabra más se retiró de la sala para dedicarse a tocar el piano y canalizar su frustración en algo positivo.

—Necesita una compañera urgente —rió Emmett, y una voz le contestó desde el otro piso.

—¡Te escuché, Emmett!

Rosalie rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse plácidamente en el sillón, seguida de su marido. Alice y Jasper se miraron un momento y con la mirada acordaron escapar de la habitación antes de volver a ser el blanco de las bromas de su hermano mayor.

Claro que en una familia como esa, con vampiros como esos, la privacidad y la discreción quedaban fuera de todo alcance. No llegaron a la escalera, que la voz de Emmett retumbó en las paredes.

—¿No se les olvida algo? —les señaló el pedacito de ropa interior que había quedado en el piso del living.

Alice corrió a recogerlo, llena de vergüenza.

—No vas a parar nunca, ¿no? —le recriminó Jasper a su hermano.

—Jazz, te lo digo porque soy tu hermano y es mi deber instruirte en áreas en las que no eres experto. Si se van a poner a experimentar en lugares nuevos, vete acordando que la regla número uno del sexo en lugares públicos es no dejar evidencia de que estuviste ahí. Por eso siempre es bueno llevar bolsillos, ¿te das cuenta? —comentó con una pícara sonrisa, y sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans una prenda íntima que hasta hace pocas horas llevaba puesta su mujer—. Recuérdalo para la próxima. Sé que eres novato en esto del exhibicionismo, pero con práctica aprenderás.

Cansado de la insolencia de Emmett, Jasper le envió una mirada fulminante y una ola que lo hizo ponerse de pié de un salto.

—Tú. Yo. Lucha. Afuera. Ya —dijo el sureño señalándole la puerta.

—Como gustes, hermano. Yo estoy siempre listo —el morocho lo siguió afuera con ganas.

Rosalie y Alice se asomaron a la puerta para ver a sus maridos en acción. Bastaron veinte segundos, tal vez menos, para que Emmett mordiera el polvo y Jasper sonriera satisfecho.

—Vete acordando que la regla número uno es nunca perder la concentración. Recuérdalo para la próxima. Sé que eres novato en esto de la lucha, pero con práctica aprenderás.

Con gesto triunfal, el rubio se retiró del 'cuadrilátero' y se acercó a su esposa, extendiéndole una mano.

—Quiero la revancha —exigió Emmett.

—Ahora no puedo, tengo otras cosas que _practicar_, hermano —Jasper se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa, y luego tomó la mano de su mujer—. ¿Vienes, querida?

Alice le dedicó una pequeña risita y asintió.

—Otro día te doy la revancha, Em —Jasper le guiñó un ojo. Y corriendo de la mano con Alice a velocidad vampírica, desaparecieron en lo profundo del bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, me alegran el día con las cosas lindas que escriben (aunque las críticas siempre son bienvenidas, no me ofendo, eh?).<strong>

**Ya que estoy les comento que si les gustó este fic, quizás les guste también otro que escribí hace poquito, que se llama _La Macarena_. Básicamente, es sobre una tarde en la que Nessie accidentalmente entra al cuarto de Alice y Jasper y los encuentra haciendo sus cosillas, y cómo después con la ayuda de Emmett inventan toda una excusa para explicarle lo que vio. Si les interesa, chequeenla, está en mis historias.**

**Gracias de nuevo :)**


End file.
